


Sarah Eats a Cinnamon Roll

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: Helena is also there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_other_lutece_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/gifts).



> Warning: vaguely pornographic food descriptions

“Cheers,” Sarah said, taking the packet from Helena and scooting to the back of her bed. _Vending machine cinnamon roll_. She’d had better dinners, but she’d certainly had worse. At least there was _some_ food at this shitty motel. The plastic crinkled loudly as she pulled it open, and then the roll was in her mouth.

Stale bread. Sickeningly sweet frosting. It was _heaven_. Sarah hadn’t realized how hungry she’d been until just now. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. The world seemed to slip away around her until it was just her and the cinnamon roll. Sweet ooey gooey sticky melty bliss on her tongue.

It lasted a few seconds, until she felt someone’s eyes on her. She glanced over to see Helena, chin resting in her hands, staring back with a warm smile on her face. An empty wrapper lay discarded beside her.

“You’re _done_?” Sarah asked, incredulous. S had taught her not to speak with her mouth full, but S wasn’t here, was she?

“Yes. Very tasty,” Helena replied, licking her lips.

Sarah swallowed what was in her mouth.

“Dunno why I’m surprised.” She took another big bite, let the feeling wash over her again. Helena continued to watch.

“Not really supposed to stare at people when they’re eating, y’know.”

Helena’s head tilted to the side, processing.

“Why?” she asked. “You are very pretty when you eat.”

Sarah paused mid-bite, shot her a disgusted face. Helena shook with giggles.

“Weirdo,” Sarah mumbled, affection in her voice. She stuck her tongue out, gobs of chewed-up cinnamon roll stuck to it.

“That pretty?” she asked.

Helena nodded, letting her laughter topple her onto her side. She smiled up at her sister. Sarah had never seen her look happier.

_Okay. Fine._

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Helena playfully as she reached up and took another bite.


End file.
